


bells are gonna chime

by thatdarkhairedgirl



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 19:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14196069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdarkhairedgirl/pseuds/thatdarkhairedgirl
Summary: “Ah,da-yum. Two syllables. This dress isdefinitelyworth the two syllables.”





	bells are gonna chime

**Author's Note:**

> written for a tumblr prompt from **watername** : _"jake/amy, 'damn. you clean up good.'"_
> 
> title borrowed from the sinatra song, "get me to the church on time."

The wedding goes off, surprisingly, without a hitch – unless you count the VFW cancelling their reservation and them having to host the reception at the precinct. And Amy’s nephew growling and stomping down the aisle at the synagogue as the “ring bear.” And Hitchcock hitting on Jake’s mom, then turning around and propositioning Amy’s mom. And the caterers accidentally cooking one of the doves. Again.

“Could be worse,” Jake says as he shakes hands with a sergeant he thinks he might have met twice; half the department is here, probably for the free food. He can’t blame them – the Nakatomi Tower cake is _exquisite_. “You could’ve had a full-blown Janet Jackson wardrobe malfunction halfway down the aisle.”

Amy rolls her eyes and Charles nods in agreement as he high-fives him, still teary-eyed from the ceremony and 100% sincere as he reaches over and takes a little of the fabric of Amy’s wedding dress between his fingers. “ _Absolutely_. What is this, anyway? Silk? Cotton? Polyester blend? Cotton-poly-”

“Check out Charlie Too-Smooth over here,” Gina deadpans; she’s materialized at Jake’s elbow with Enigma on one hip and her iPhone in her free hand, scrolling through text messages while her daughter does the same with her own toy cellphone. “Charles, stop manhandling Amy and let her greet her guests. There’s a gang of public librarians who probably want to congratulate the new Mrs. Peralta on escaping the spinsterhood.”

Amy presses her lips together like she wants to say something, but Jake glances past Charles and sure enough, a gaggle of stern-looking elderly women are tapping their feet impatiently along the length of the receiving line. They look like Roald Dahl villainesses, or bad _New Yorker_ cartoons come to life, or Jake’s recurring nightmares of trying to return _Superfudge_ thirty years too late. Nikolaj and Terry’s twins are running through the precinct and Jake can hear Terry and Genevieve chasing after them, and just as Gina leads Charles away to stop the kids from breaking into the evidence locker, right before the librarians can descend like the literary vampires they are, Adrian Pimento skids up, sliding in so fast that his shoes leave black marks over the linoleum floor.

“ _Peralta!_ ” he says, all crazy-eyes and wild hair, in a loose-fitting tux with a splattering of red over the front that is probably – no, _definitely_ , probably – blood. “And _Santiago!_ I always knew you two crazy kids would make it. And might I say, Santiago, this dress?” He makes a weird, fluttering gesture with his hands that takes a vague, slightly vulgar, but still feminine shape. “Ah, _damn_.”

Amy wrinkles her nose. “Excuse me?”

“Ah, _da-yum_. Two syllables. This dress is _definitely_ worth the two syllables.”

“Look, Pimento –” Jake starts, Amy sighing resignedly beside him, but Rosa comes up and escorts him away before he can dig himself any deeper; Rosa’s girlfriend, standing over near the holding cell, nods and tips her glass of wine in Jake and Amy’s direction.

“He has a point, you know,” he says, thinking of Amy now, in her wedding dress; Amy yesterday, in sweats and his old NYPD hoodie. He likes them both. He _loves_ them both. “I mean, you _do_ clean up good, babe.”

Amy shakes her head and slides her hand into his with a smile. “Clean up _well_. I clean up _well_.”

 

 


End file.
